Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 196
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler" Wusstest du schon, dass Bruce Wayne in Wirklichkeit Batman ist? ------------------------------------------ Faust blickte in Jim Carrys Gesicht, das so verzehrt war, dass es schmerzhaft aussah, und überlegte, wie er in dieser Situation am besten agieren sollte. Der Mann vor ihm hatte ihm bis jetzt nichts getan und auch wenn er zweifellos eine Gefahr für jeden war, konnte er einen Kampf nicht riskieren, da er seine gesamte Kraft gegen Quint brauchen wird. Gerade wollte Faust den Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, doch plötzlich verschwand Jim Carry, während sich gleichzeitig ein Schnitt auf Fausts Schulter auftat. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht sofort töten“, der Angesprochene schnellte herum, da sein Gegner plötzlich hinter ihm stand, „Viele Jahre habe ich gelitten, da du meine Seele von mir genommen hast. Ich werde dich erst töten, wenn du mir entweder meine Seele zurückgibst, oder du mindestens genauso gelitten hast wie ich“, erklärte Jim Carry, während sich der nächste Schnitt entlang Fausts rechten Arm zog. „Was redest du da? Ich habe dich noch nie getroffen, wie sollte ich dir da deine Seele nehmen?“, argumentierte Faust, doch nur ein tieferer Schnitt über seine Brust erfolgte. „Warum vergessen mich nur alle Leute?“, fragte Jim melancholisch und mit einem reißenden Geräusch erschienen zwei große, braune Flügeln aus seinem Rücken. „Du warst das!?“, stieß Faust hervor. Keuchend fiel Faust die Knie als sein Oberschenkel durchstochen wurde. „Aber, ich verstehe immer noch nicht. Wann hab ich dir deine Seele genommen?“, brachte er unter Keuchen mühsam hervor. Doch Jim Carry, dessen Flügel sich nun wieder zurückgezogen hatten, antwortete nicht, er starrte nur angewidert auf den Mann vor ihm hinab. Wie konnte er es wagen, zu vergessen wie er ihm alles genommen hatte? Wie konnte er es nur wagen zu vergessen? Noch mehr von Fausts Blut tropfte zu Boden, doch der Verwundete schien sich im Moment nicht daran zu stören, denn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm leise zu. Leise und beruhigend erklärte die Stimme. Faust lauschte und nun ergab das Mysterium um Jim Carry endlich einen Sinn. Faust nahm sein Schwert und stützte sich darauf, damit er wieder auf beide Beine kam und dann blickte er, mit zitterndem Unterleib, Jim ins Gesicht. „Dein Name ist gar nicht Jim Carry, nicht wahr?“, fragte er und nun da er verstanden hatte, wer dieser Mann war, musste er beinahe grinsen, „Dein wirklicher Name ist Jeremias Ignaz Maximus Cetin Grey, der beste Dieb den die Band of Robbers je gesehen hat“, weitere Schnitte taten sich auf Fausts Körper auf, jedoch redete dieser einfach weiter, „Und es ist vollkommen logisch, dass ich dir deine tatsächliche Seele nicht gestohlen habe, da du ansonsten nicht solche Emotionen ausdrücken könntest.“ Schmerzhaft schlug Faust auf dem Gras auf, nachdem ihn offenbar ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube durch die Luft katapultiert hatte. „Aber jetzt wird mir klar, wenn du mit Seele meintest und nun...“, unter Mühe versuchte Faust sich wieder aufzurichten, „kann ich dir eine klare Antwort geben. Ja, ich hab Seele von dir genommen und ich kann sie nicht zurückbringen. Es gäbe da jemanden, der gerade versucht sie wiederzubeleben, jedoch wollte ich mich gerade auf den Weg machen ihn zu stoppen.“ Jim packte sein Schwert nur noch fester und gerade hielt er wieder die Zeit an um Faust einen weiteren vernichtenden Schlag zu verpassen, doch plötzlich veränderte sich das Szenario. Es war kein blutender Faust mehr zu sehen, auch verschwanden die Grabsteine, die Gräser wurden dunkler, bis sie zu einer grauen Fläche wurden, und der Wind hielt inne. Dieser Ort war ihm vertraut, es war ein hoher Raum mit kalten Steinwänden, die von unzähligen Zetteln und Maschinerien verdeckt war. In der Mitte standen mehrere Tische, Stühle und noch ein paar weitere Apparaturen, die teilweise leise surrten oder sich kaum merklich bewegten. Und auf einen der Tische saß eine junge Frau, ihr langes, silbernes Haar reflektierte das Mondlicht, welches durch eines der wenigen Fenster in den Raum fiel. „Seele!“, stieß Jim hervor und lief auf die Frau zu, die ihn glücklich anlächelte, und umarmte sie, „Was ist passiert? Wie sind wir hier her..? Was..?“, Jim verstummte als Seele ihn nur weiterhin lächelnd anblickte. „Du hast recht, es spielt keine Rolle. Hauptsache ist, dass wir nun wieder beisammen sind. Ich bin so unglaublich glücklich wieder hier zu sein, hier mit dir, an unserem geheimen Treffpunkt.“ „Ich kann mir vorstellen wie sehr du gelitten hast“, sagte Seele nun mit ihrer melodischen Stimme. „Das ist unwichtig“, erwiderte Jim sofort, „Nachdem ich dich verloren habe, habe ich alles versucht um dich zurückzubringen“, er hielt kurze inne und lachte zittrig auf, „Ich habe sogar gelernt die Zeit zurückzudrehen, doch es war alles vergebens. Aber das ist jetzt alles egal, nun da wir wieder vereint sind.“ Einige Momente lang geschah nichts, die beiden genossen nur die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen. „Ich werde dich nie wieder loslassen“, versprach Jim und ergriff nun Seeles Hand. „Das musst du auch nicht mehr“, sagte sie und nun mischte sich etwas Melancholie in ihre Stimme. „Was meinst du..?“, erneut stockte Jim, „Warum blutest du?“ „Weil auch du blutest“, antwortete Seele ruhig und wischte ihrem Gegenüber das Blut, das aus seinem Mundwinkel geflossen war, aus dem Gesicht, „Wir sind nun zwei Seelen in einem Körper. Ich habe Faust gebeten das für mich zu arrangieren“, die Wände verblassten und alles wurde immer heller. Ein gleißendes Licht fiel von oben auf die beiden herab, „Komm!“, sagte sie, während sie langsam nach oben hinweg schwebte. Jim, der wusste was das Licht zu bedeuten hatte, zögerte nicht einmal sondern hielt ihre Hand einfach nur fest, sodass er von hier hinaufgezogen wurde. Er lächelte einfach nur, als sein Bewusstsein immer mehr vom Licht aufgenommen wurde. Dieses Lächeln war auch auf seinem wirklichen Gesicht zu sehen, welches jedoch nass vom Regen, der nun nun eingesetzt hatte, war. Faust kniete über Jim und blickte ungläubig in das glücklich wirkende Gesicht des Toten. In dem Versuch alles wieder zu richten, hatte er schon ein paar Leute getötet oder sterben gesehen, jedoch wurde es immer schwerer für ihn. „Hoffentlich würde heute alles sein Ende finden“, Faust wandte sich rasch um und erkannte Saiko, der ebenfalls einen Anzug trug und sich offenbar keineswegs am Regen störte, „Das hast du gerade eben gedacht, nicht wahr?“ „Saiko, was tust du hier?“, fragte Faust und auch wenn er keinen Grund dazu hatte, wanderte seine Hand zu seinem Schwert, welches in Jims Brust steckte. „Dasselbe was wir alle hier tun“, erwiderte Saiko kühl und stellte sich vor eines der Gräber, „Ich besuche nur meine alten Freunde.“ Saiko stellte ein paar Kerzen auf die Gräber entzündete sie jedoch nicht, da sie schon zu sehr vom Regen durchnässt waren, „Faust, liege ich in der Annahme richtig, dass du all die Jahre die Seelen von Cosma Anda und Seele Arry mit dir herumgetragen hast?“, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr Saiko fort, „Du weißt, dass dich das zu einem ziemlichen Heuchler macht?“ „All die Jahre wolltest du Quint daran hindern unsere Freunde wiederauferstehen zu lassen, aber selbst hast du die wichtigen Schlüssel, die zum Erfolg dieser Unternehmung führen würde, immer bei dir getragen? Fast so, als ob du selbst an Quints Ziel geglaubt hättest? Was für eine zwiespältige Person du doch bist, Faust“, kam es von Saiko, der sich nun die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und dann bedrohlich grinste. „Du machst mich ziemlich wütend!“